Group 935 Reborn
Group 935 Reborn is the major Easter egg for Group of the Dead. It must be completed to get the "Group 935 Reborn" achievement/trophy. Requirements For the entire Easter egg, all 4 players MUST be in an online party. LAN party/System Link or Splitscreen will not work. However, doing a part of the Easter egg is possible on solo as well, as that process is saved for future uses. Doing the steps requires lots of time, patience, and teamwork, as well as points to buy the right Perk a Colas and luck with obtaining the right weapons from the Mystery Box. For this, it is recommended to use the "Bank" to get enough points for these requirements. Making a crawler zombie (by blowing a zombie's legs off with explosives to make the zombie significantly slower) whilst doing the steps at the end of the round helps significantly to give the players more time and freedom to do the necessary. To complete the whole Easter egg, the players must have the weapons/devices listed below: *Wonder Machine 42 *Semtex* *Apple of Eden* *Fragmentation Grenades* *Zombie Shield *Monkey Bomb *Scream Soda (Maxis's side only) *Lightning Bolt (Richtofen's side only) *- Only one of these three are needed. Step 1 At the start of every game, the player(s) will hear Dr. Maxis say a speech. After the speech, the players must activate a Teddy Bear carrying a Bowie Knife to the start the Easter egg. Once activated, static can be heard. Step 2 After the first step is completed, the teddy bear should be in your inventory. The player must now place the Teddy Bear on top of the Scream Soda machine. From this step onwards, all 4 players MUST be in the game. The previous two steps will be saved for future games. Maxis's Side After the player completes the first two steps. The players will now be able to choose to do Maxis's side or Richtofen's side. Here are the steps for Maxis's side. NOTE: The players must complete Maxis's endgame on Buried before they can start this Easter egg. Step 3 The players must now buy Scream Soda. Then, they must go to the underground labs and kill zombies with Scream Soda until a strange static is heard. After the static, all 4 players must find 4 pieces of a pylon and build all parts at the same time. Step 4 After the pylon is built, strange static is heard. After the static, players will hear an argument between Maxis and Richtofen. The players must now destroy the tank with the Wonder Machine 42. Step 5 After the tank is destroyed, Tank Dempsey will go into Finn O'Leary's body, Nikolai Belinski will go into Billy Handsome's body, and Takeo Masaki will go into Sal DeLuca's body while Finn, Billy, and Sal join Ludvig Maxis in the Aether. Albert Arlington will still keep his body however. Everyone who isn't Al Arlington will be able to play as all the original characters except Richtofen for the rest of the game. Step 6 After the conversation between the four is over, Dr. Maxis tells them to destroy five generators found around the map. Samantha Maxis will then speak to Dr. Maxis. To do this, the players must use any type of grenade (except the Monkey Bomb). Once the five generators are destroyed. Samantha will replace Maxis as the guide of the Easter egg. Step 7 The players must now throw Monkey Bombs to a spotlight in the center of the map. Once the Monkey Bomb is destroyed, Sam's laugh will be heard and the M.P.D. will fall on top of the warehouse. Richtofen is now unable to send his soul outside of the M.P.D. Step 8 For the final step, the players must kill zombies with the Zombie Shield in the warehouse until Sam's laugh is heard again. A blast of Element 115 will fall into the pylon and the pylon will now glow orange. Richtofen will now lose control of "Nazi zombies" but still keep control of the other zombies. The zombies' eyes will now be yellow for the rest of the game, which means Samantha is in control of the "Nazi zombies". After this step, the players will now unlock the "Group 935 Reborn" achievement/trophy. In addition, all 4 players will receive all 9 perks permanently for the rest of the game. Richtofen's Side NOTE: The players must complete Richtofen's endgame on Buried before they can start this Easter egg. Step 3 The player with the Wonder Machine 42 must kill zombies in the underground labs with it until a strange clock noise is heard. Now, all 4 players must now pick up 4 pieces of a pylon and build it at the same time. Step 4 After the third step, static will be heard and Richtofen will argue with Maxis that he will win. The players must now power the tank with the Lightning Bolt. Step 5 Same thing as Step 5 of Maxis's side, but this time Finn, Billy, and Sal join Richtofen instead of Maxis. Step 6 The players now need to find the five generators but instead of destroying them they need to power them with the Lightning Bolt. Once the generators are powered, the players must now find 4 lanterns and destroy them with any grenade (except the Monkey Bomb). Step 7 The players must now throw a Monkey Bomb in a spotlight located in the center of the map. After the Monkey Bomb is thrown, Richtofen's laugh will be heard and he will prevent Samantha from communicating with the rest of the world from Agartha. Step 8 For the final step, players must kill zombies with the Zombie Shield until Richtofen's laugh is heard again. A blast of 115 will now fall into the pylon and the pylon will now glow blue. After this step, players will get the "Group 935 Reborn" achievement/trophy. In addition, all 4 players will receive all 9 perks permanently for the rest of the game.